Love at First Sight
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - The 2013 Valentine's Day HitsuHina One-Shot. Rangiku is helping Nemu test her experimental love potion on her male peers. However, her captain accidentally drank it instead! Will he be able to handle it and who is he going to fall in love with at first sight?


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights of the characters go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day! What better way to celebrate the season of love with a special HitsuHina fan fiction? I hope you enjoy it! This story is inspired by **sevenqueen**'s HitsuHina dojinshi, "L-Para 3".

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." **Hitsugaya's Inner Fantasy.**  
_

* * *

**Love at First Sight**

Rangiku Matsumoto is preparing a cup of tea when she heard the slide door open. She looked over to see the twelfth division lieutenant enter the office. With a bright smile on her face, the strawberry orange haired woman took the tea cup and made herself known. "Hey Nemu, did you remember to bring it?"

The robotic female placed her hand into her bosom and pulled out a small bottle of pink liquid. "Yes."

Matsumoto put the cup of tea down on her captain's desk and clapped her hands together. After a jump of joy, she accepted Kurotsuchi's offer. "Thanks for letting me use it."

Nemu nodded her head. As she watched the taller female pour the bottled contents into the cup of tea, she replied, "It is no problem. You are helping me test its effectiveness."

"I can't wait to give it to Renji, Kira, or Shuhei when they come over." All of a sudden, she remembered something. As a result, Rangiku dropped the empty bottle. Ignoring the broken glass below, she grabbed the robotic Soul Reaper's wrist and dragged her along. Before Nemu could protest, the tenth division vice-captain said, "Let's go pick them up now!"

"What ab-"

"I'll clean it up when we come back!"

With that said, they left the office and closed the door behind them. Little did they know, Captain Hitsugaya saw their abrupt leave from the corner of the hall. He let out a deep sigh. Once again, she decided to bail out on her duties and responsibilities. "What mess did she leave me to clean up this time?"

He proceeded to his office. The moment he opened the slide door, Toshiro saw the broken glass on the ground. With a frown on his face, he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. After getting a brush and dustpan from the side, he began cleaning up the shattered glass.

"I might as well throw out all the sake she hid while I'm at it."

Just as he is about to go dispose the mess into the nearest garbage, Hitsugaya noticed the cup of tea on his desk. After staring at it for a minute, he picked up the cup and took a sip. He stopped for a moment to look at the liquid contents inside. Despite the normality of the tea, it tasted a little different. But then again, the aftertaste from his lunch is still on his taste buds. So, he took another sip of tea. Once he put it down, he went to throw out the broken glass.

"I'm still punishing her."

* * *

By the time Matsumoto returned, she froze on the spot at the sight of her white haired captain. However, she soon realized that he is sitting behind his desk with his head down in the comfort of his arms. She relaxed her shoulders and sighed with relief. _"He fell asleep. Good; this is my chance to get the tea."_

Just as she is about to tiptoe towards the sleeping Soul Reaper, a voice interrupted, "Oi Rangiku-san, promise us that we're only having one drin-"

Without any warning, the strawberry orange haired woman placed her hand over Renji Abarai's mouth. She glanced over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes. Raising a finger, she placed it between her lips. Wondering what she's talking about, he and his other two peers; Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi, looked over to see the tenth division captain resting on his desk.

"If he wakes up," the red headed male whispered, "you're going to be in big trouble."

"Maybe we should drink somewhere else," Izuru suggested.

As Rangiku quietly walked up to the wielder of Hyorinmaru, Hisagi said, "I agree with Kira."

By the time she is close enough, the female vice-captain picked up the cup of tea only to find its contents emptied out. She blinked a few times before she turned her attention to Toshiro Hitsugaya. Before long, a thought came into mind of what possibly happened during her time away from the office. Her lips extended to form a wide sinister grin. _"Well, this going to be interesting..."_

"Matsumoto-san, are you listening?"

Hearing the third division lieutenant, the tenth division Soul Reaper resumed her attention to her male peers. After putting down the empty cup of tea back on the desk, she turned around. With her hands on Shuhei's and Izuru's backs, she gently pushed the three men towards the exit. "On second thought, you guys are right. Let's go somewhere else before Hitsugaya-taicho wakes up from his nap."

Just as they stepped out of the office, the four lieutenants heard a familiar voice. "Everyone, what are you doing here?"

They looked over to see the fifth division vice-captain, who is carrying a handful of paperwork in her arms. Realizing that her alternative plan is falling in place, the strawberry orange haired woman pulled away from the boys to be with her captain's childhood friend. "Hey Hinamori, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Momo replied. "Where are you going with Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, and Hisagi-san?"

"Oh, we're going for a drink. Do you want to come with us?"

Ignoring the offer, she further asked, "At this time of day? What if Hitsugaya-kun finds out?"

"Don't worry." Matsumoto winked. "Taicho's too focused on his work to notice."

With that said she pulled the three males along and left the puzzled Momo to her thoughts. Hinamori place a finger on the bottom of her chin. As she walked into the office, she wondered, _"What did Rangiku-san mean by that?"_

Then, something caught her eye. She stopped for a moment to see her childhood friend resting on his desk. She cracked a small smile and walked closer. Once she is close enough, she gently extended her hand out and brushed his loose bangs aside to get a better look at his sleeping face.

_"He must have been working hard lately."_

At that moment, he suddenly moved. Not wanting him to notice her actions, Momo quickly pulled her hand away and took a step back. After placing her hands to herself, she watched Toshiro stir a bit before he slowly raised his head.

As she watched him rub the sleepiness from his eyes, she apologized, "Sorry to wake you up, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hn, Hina...mori?" Just as he glanced over, the white haired captain widened his eyes in awe. For some reason, he saw the raven haired girl in a different light. In his eyes, she is standing in the middle of a flowery and sparkly background. Looking right at him, the suddenly gorgeous lieutenant placed her fingertips on her lips and gently blew him an air kiss. Toshiro gulped. "W-What are you doing here?"

Little did he know, Momo Hinamori is actually being her usual self. "Hirako-taicho asked me to deliver some paperwork for you. It's about our last mission together."

As she is putting the sheets of paper on the desk, Hitsugaya found himself staring into the narrow opening between her kimono. "That's it?"

"Yeah, that's all."

Before she noticed, Toshiro quickly turned his head away. "I see."

"Well, I better head back now and finish my paperwo-"

Just as she is about to leave, Hitsugaya stood up and grabbed her wrist. Their eyes met.

"Is there something wrong?"

Realizing what he's doing, the young captain released her and looked away. "No, it's nothing."

All of a sudden, he felt something on his shoulder. Just as he glanced over, he saw the raven haired lieutenant lean towards him. He blushed.

"Hi-Hina...mori?"

Slowly, he raised his head to see his childhood friend place her forehead against his. While she is occupied, Hitsugaya could feel pounding of his chest and faintly smell the scent of peaches in the air. "Hn, you're not getting sick."

"I-I'm fine..." He pulled away. "...really."

"Okay then," Momo turned around and headed towards the exit. Just as she was about to leave, she stopped. Glancing over her shoulder, she added, "Just don't work too hard."

After a short nod from Toshiro, Momo left the tenth division office. Seconds later, the child prodigy leaned back against his seat and sigh in defeat. He took a moment to check his forehead temperature. However, he quickly determined there are no abnormalities in his current condition.

He then folded his arms over his chest. He recalled his recent interaction with the fifth division lieutenant. As many questions arose in his thoughts about his sudden change of attitude, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He stood up from his seat and began making his way towards the door. "Maybe some fresh air will help me feel better."

* * *

"Hey taicho." Matsumoto waltz into the office to find her captain putting away books on the shelf. "Do you want to take a bath in the hot springs?"

Without turning to her, the white haired captain replied, "I'm not interested."

Rangiku sighed in defeat. However, she expected Toshiro to politely reject her offer.

"Oh, is that so?" With a grin on her face, she placed her hands together behind her head. As she turned her body to the side, she said, "I guess I have to give Hinamori the bad news."

Just as he is about to put away his last book into the shelf, the child prodigy froze. He began imagining his childhood friend dressed in a loose pink bathrobe. As she is amidst a sparkling background, the raven haired lieutenant extended her hand out and called out to him.

**_"Come join me in the hot springs, Hit-su-ga-ya-kun."_**

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Toshiro lowered his head. "Hi-Hinamori's coming?"

Liking his reaction, Matusmoto's grin turned wider. "Yeah, I invited her too. We're probably going to the co-ed bath because the girl's one is currently closed for renovations."

All of a sudden, he imagined him and his childhood friend in the same steamy hot springs together.

**_"Let's wash each others' backs."_**

Feeling the blood rush up to his face, Toshiro dropped the book to quickly cover his nose with both of his hands.

"Taicho, is there something wrong?"

Not wanting the woman to raise suspicions of his actions, he put a hand down. As he bent to pick up the dropped book, he kept his pointer finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. "I-I'm fine; don't worry about me."

"Are you having what I thin-"

Hitsugaya quickly put his hand down and turned around to face his vice-captain. He angrily said, "I'm not having a nosebleed!"

Though he said that, the strawberry orange haired woman could see the redness on his cheeks. An amused smile appeared on her face. "Oh, okay then."

With that said, she began walking towards the exit. Seeing what she's trying to do, Toshiro shelved the book back to its original place and put his hands into his sleeves. He turned to her and asked, "Where do you think you're going? It's not time for you to leave work."

Upon hearing him say that, Rangiku quickened her pace. Ignoring her captain, she said, "If you decide to come, it's near the shop where I took you last week!"

She then bolted out of the office.

"Bye!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Toshiro also used flash step to follow her outside. By the time he turned at the corner of the hallway, his vice-captain is nowhere to be found. He growled in frustration. Once again, she managed to slither past him. He marched back to his office. "She is going to be the death of me someday."

After he closed the slide door behind him, he walked to the of the room and made some green tea. He then carried it over to the small table by the sofa. Once he took his seat, Toshiro took a small sip from the cup. He placed it down for a moment to reflect on his actions.

In all his years knowing her, the white haired prodigy did not once think of his childhood friend as an attractive young wom-

Without any warning, he furiously scratched his white hair. _"Idiot, you're not supposed to think of her that way!"_

There is no logical explanation for him to suddenly feel different towards Momo. Amidst his frustrations, a thought came into mind. He remembered reading in a magazine once (that Matsumoto forced him to read) that explained some of the symptoms to his condition. His eyes widened in astonishment.

_"Could it be?"_ he wondered. _"Have I fallen in love with Hinamori?"_

He took a moment to pick up his tea. As he sipped a bit of the hot beverage, he thought deeply about it.

"Hey Hitsugaya-kun!" Upon hearing the all too familiar voice, the young captain gagged on his drink and began coughing. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

When he looked over, his cheeks turned a hundred degrees hotter. He is only inches away from making any physical contact with Momo...especially around the region of her rosy soft lips.

**_"Kiss me..."_**

"Are you alright?"

**_"It would make me really happy."_**

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toshiro quickly snapped back to reality and found the raven haired girl sitting beside him.

"I know you said you're fine, but I think it's best for you to go see Unohana-taicho just in case."

"Uh yeah..." He turned his head away. "I'll be sure to do that."

All of a sudden, he felt something. When he glanced over, he blushed. Momo, who stood up from her seat, is holding his hand. "Let's go now."

He soon stood up as well and followed the older Soul Reaper out of the office. "N-Now?"

Hinamori looked over her shoulder and nodded her head. "I passed by the fourth division on my way here. Unohana-taicho doesn't have a lot of patients to look after at the moment."

Toshiro then lowered his head and clutched onto a part of his kimono where his heart is located. He can't stand it; the pounding against his chest is getting too noisy.

**_"There's no need to hold back; I'm all yours to keep. Besides..."_**

Feeling a tug, Hinamori slowed to a complete stop. Wondering why he's standing there with his head lowered, she opened her mouth to say something. However, it was soon sealed by the pressing of Hitsugaya's lips.

**_"...I am well aware of your feelings."_**

Her eyes widened in astonishment. By the time he pulled away, the two Soul Reapers stared at each other in a daze. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

Then, everything came like a speeding truck. Toshiro turned a few shades darker. He mumbled a few words before he turned around and hastily left the raven haired lieutenant.

After standing there dumbfounded in silence, Momo decided to look for him by following his reiatsu. It lead her all the way to a corridor which is a few blocks away. Standing in the corner of two walls, she found her childhood friend on his knees with his back facing her. As she watched his fists slide down the walls, she heard him murmur, "I'm the worst. She's going to hate me for kissing her when I didn't mean to."

She lowered her head and let out a small smile on her lips. Quietly, Momo placed her hands together over her lap. Then, she took another look at the young captain who is muttering a few incomprehensible words. "Hitsugaya-kun."

Toshiro froze like a Popsicle in response to the familiar voice. He felt ashamed; very shamed for acting the way he did that he couldn't even look at her in the eye. However, he still had to explain his actions. The last thing he wants is for their current relationship to crumble. "I-I-I'm sorry...for kissing you. I-I don't know what got over me and I'll make it up to you...someho-"

"I know."

Slowly, he glanced over his shoulder to see the older Soul Reaper stand in his presence. A soft smile appeared on her face.

"I know the Hitsugaya-kun I grew up with wouldn't do something like that."

_"Hinamori."_ He blushed. Looking away, he asked, "How...do you know that?"

Then, he mustered some courage to see her reaction to his words. "You know; what if...what if this is what I really feel about you?"

After a brief moment of silence, Momo slowly approached him and got down to her knees. As they faced one another at eye level, she extended her hand out and gently brushed her fingers through his soft white hair. She replied, "Because I know when he does realize it, he'll know how much I feel about him. Right now, you're not being yourself."

"Hina-"

All of a sudden, she placed a finger in between his lips. Once he is quiet, she said, "We'll talk about this again once you had your check up, okay?"

Slowly, he nodded in agreement. With a smile on her face, she stood back up and extended her hand out. "Let's go."

He looked down at her hand. Then, he raised his head up to see the radiance his childhood friend is giving off. To him, she looked like a heavenly angel. After a moment of contemplations, he finally took her hand in response to her offer. He accepted it.

* * *

"Thanks again Unohana-taicho," Momo said as she gave the fourth division captain a short bow at the door.

The braided haired woman smiled. "You're welcome," Retsu replied before turning her attention to the young prodigy who appears to be muttering under his breath. "You don't have to worry so much. You'll be back to normal by tomorrow morning."

After one quick look at the older woman, Toshiro sighed in defeat. He gave her a short head bow before he followed his childhood friend outside the division of medical specialists.

"Thank goodness," Hinamori said as they are walking towards the fifth division, "you're not seriously ill."

"I may not be seriously ill, but I somehow ended up drinking one of Kurotsuchi's dangerous concussions: a love potion!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "No wonder I was having disturbing images of you in my head! I thought I was hallucinating!"

Ignoring his little tantrum, Momo placed a finger on her cheek. "How did you end up drinking it in the first place?"

He let out a deep sigh before stuffing his hands into his kimono sleeves. Toshiro replied, "Something tells me that Matsumoto was involved in this."

Momo giggled. "I'm assuming you're going to punish her tomorrow."

"Isn't that obvious?" Upon making eye contact with the older Soul Reaper, Hitsugaya blushed and quickly turned his head away. Then, his previous conversation arose in his thoughts. "Hinamori."

"Hn?"

"You know I wasn't being myself." His pace slowed down to a stop in which she soon followed. Facing her, he asked, "Is it only because we have known each other for a long time?"

Hinamori soon let out a smile on her face. "Do you really want to know?"

"Well, yeah..."

She lowered her head. "I see."

As he waited for her answer, Momo extended her hand out and cupped his cheek. He turned pink in response to the physical contact. His heart skipped a beat. Just as he is about to open his mouth and say anything, she leaned over and gently placed her lips over his. Despite being influenced by the love potion, he was too shocked to act.

When she pulled away, the shy raven haired girl let out a small smile and replied, "It's because I love the Hitsugaya-kun who always cared about me...just the way he likes to show it."

"Hinamori..."

With that said she took his hand and led him all the way to her private quarters in the fifth division. After releasing him, she glanced over her shoulder and asked, "Can you wait for a bit? I want to give you something."

He gave her a short nod in response. With a smile, she half opened the slide door and went inside. Wondering what she is going to give him, he took a peek inside. However, all he saw was the cleanliness of her home. After taking a moment to locate her spiritual pressure, he concluded that she went to her living room to get it. All of a sudden, her presence came into view. As a result, he jerked back not to raise any suspicions. However, he could tell by the soft smirk on her face that she noticed. He blushed and turned his gaze away.

"Here."

Seeing something from the corner of his eye, he resumed his attention to see her holding out a small red rectangular box. She opened the lid to reveal a variety of brown and white chocolates. Toshiro blinked a few times before staring into the eyes of Momo Hinamori.

"I don't know if you know about this custom in the living world," she explained. "Every February 14th, girls give chocolates to the ones they love. If they eat it, it means they return their feelings. I hope you eat them."

Hinamori looked down at her chocolates; the ones she spent hours making with her love. Feeling the heat on her cheeks, she let out a soft smile.

"But if you don't, it's fine since I've already accomplished my goal to make some for you. So...Happy Valentine's Day."

She closed the box's lid and handed the chocolates to her loved one. "Um, thanks..."

Once again, she smiled. "Oyasumi Hitsugaya-kun."

"Oyasumi..."

With that said the raven haired lieutenant turned around and went back into her private quarters. After she closed the slide door, Toshiro closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He reopened them and stared at the box of chocolates.

* * *

By the time he returned to his office, he found the place to be empty...as expected. Seeing that there is still a stack of paperwork to finish, the white haired captain sighed in defeat and walked over to take a seat on the sofa. He can always finish it tomorrow. Right now, his mind is too occupied on the recent events. Though it took a while to take in, he is now aware of Momo's feelings for him.

How long she hid those feelings from him? When did she realize it? Most of all, (ignoring the effects of the love potion), did he feel the same way?

Looking down at the small red box on his lap, he opened the lid to see the many chocolates she took the time to make. A small smile appeared on his lips.

With his pointer finger and thumb, he picked up a white chocolate. He held it up, admiring the fine details on the delectable good. Since she took a lot of effort to win his love, he might as well accept her feelings. Who knows; he might have always felt the same way about the girl he has known for so long. So, he tossed the piece of chocolate into his mouth.

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

_**Taicho** _- Captain, _**Reiatsu** _- Spiritual Pressure,_** Oyasumi -**_ Good Night, _**Owari -**_ The End**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy it! Please review! Thanks.


End file.
